


Red

by Chrisoel



Series: Chrisoel's JBweek 2015 pieces [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisoel/pseuds/Chrisoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme weeks with a colour per day do not only exist in our universe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> JBweek 2015 day 2: Red

Brienne sighed. When she had been younger she had always liked the graduation class' theme week. It was fun to watch the older students dress up in all sorts of costumes. Now that it was her turn it wasn't so funny anymore. Actually their theme - colours - sounded rather easy. And today's outfit had been easy. Jeans, blue sweater, blue shoes. No problem there. The day after tomorrow - green - she could manage as well. But tomorrow? Red? She didn't own red clothes.  
A thorough search of the Tarth household had reveald only five red items that could somehow contribute to a costume: one red sock (without any traces of the second one), a red clown's nose (which she would surely not be using), a faded red towel (too small to serve as a cloak, but maybe as a headscarf?), a red stone pendant on a leather cord she had gotten from one of her father's previous girlfriends and one bright red lipstick, a present from another girlfriend of her father. She had pondered adding the mixing bowl from the kitchen, but it fell over her eyes when she put it on her head.  
She pulled her phone out. Pod and Sansa would surely be willing to help her, but neither of them was tall enough to own something that would fit her. She dialled Jaime's number.  
"Hi!"  
"Tyrion?"  
"Yes, your boyfriend is currently occupied with emptying his wardrobe on his room floor in search of a red outfit. I've decided to answer his phone."  
"Is it Brienne? Tell her to come over, it's more fun if we search together!" she heard Jaime holler in the backround.  
"You've heard him?"  
"It was hard to miss. I hope you eardrums are still intact. I'll be there in five."

After she had received an answer to her knock she opened the door to Jaime's room and was promptly attacked by a green t-shirt.  
"Oups. Sorry, Brienne!"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Sorting Jaime's clothes by colour. The heap for green is right next to the door, that's why I accidently hit you."  
Brienne let the shirt fall onto said heap and surveyed the room. The wardrobe's doors were wide open and revealed a gaping void. The middle of the room was occupied by a mountain of clothes from which Tyrion was dragging a pair of blue socks and threw them towards the window.  
"Hiya, Brienne! I've already encountered a really great red sequin shirt."  
She reprocicated Jaime's hug.  
"Why do you own a shirt with sequins?“  
"I did figure-skating a few years back. You've got any outfit yet?“  
"Nah. I was hoping you could lend me something. I don't even own a red t-shirt. All I have is this.“  
She showed Jaime the bag with her meager supplies.  
"I love that you took the effort to pack the single sock. What did you have in mind with it?“  
"Asking someone more creative than me what I could do with it?.“  
"You two stop talking and help me!“

Fifteen minutes later they were finished with the colour-sorting. Jaime immediately took off his shirt to try on the sequin shirt. Brienne tried not to stare too obviously.  
"You don't plan on wearing that tomorrow, do you, Jaime?“ Cersei stuck her head into the room and eyed her twin sceptically. "Because it looks as if you'd shower everyone in you vicinity with sequins the very moment you take a deep breath. We were thirteen when we did figure-skating. You've grown a bit in the last five years.“  
Jaime looked disappointed.  
"But it sparkles!“  
"One more reason not to wear it. Tyrion, you're not graduating class, you don't need an outfit. You can stop poking Jaime's sweaters. Not that they would fit you. And none of you is under any circumstances allowed to go into my room. I don't want my outfit ruined.“  
She left the room without having acknowledged Brienne's presence. A vast improvment to earlier behaviour.  
Tyrion looked a little sullen.  
"Who knows what stupid themes they'll come up with when I graduate? The colour theme is cool. Can I chose your outfit, Brienne?“  
She nodded. Tyrion put his hands on his hips and looked at the clothes in front of him.

Tyrion actually had a knack for this, Brienne found out. While Jaime was still in the progress of going through various clothes she had only needed to change clothes behind the opened doors of the wardrobe twice before she ended up with a good outfit and was now sitting next to Tyrion. Brienne looked into the mirror. Kind of pirate-y. A dornish wrap-around trouser that ended at her knees, a pair of chucks (Jaime owned a total of twelve pairs of those, among them two red ones), a dress shirt with the tails knotted in the front and a headscarf (not her towel, luckily).  
"How about this?" Jaime twirled.  
He had been persuaded to forgo the toga made from a bedsheet but kept the idea of a bare shoulder by wrapping a long scarf with fringes around his torso and his left shoulder. Tyrion eyed the ensemble in silent disbelief.  
"Well... I like your slippers." he finally said.  
"Thanks. I stole them from the Pope. Let's see whether we can incorporate somthing from your things, Brienne."  
He eyed the contents of the bag.  
"Hm. I think what my outfit lacks is a fancy headpiece."  
He knotted the leather cord of the necklace shorter until he could put it around his head, the pendant on his forhead. For good measure he took the red sock and tucked it under the cord at the back of his neck.  
"Oh, no!" Tyrion groaned.  
"Leave that sock out. The necklace thing actually looks sort of cool." she said. (Of course he looked good even with the sock.)  
"Ok, but you need lipstick." Jaime said and came over while uncapping said item.  
She tried to take it, but he held it out of her reach, crouched in front of her and grapped her chin.  
"Like... this!" He carfully drew the lipstick over her lips.  
"Man, I'm good with that!" He sat back on his heels and admired his handiwork. She rolled her eyes at him. He grinned and kissed her nose-tip.  
"Ugh! Kisses! Gross!" Tyrion complained.  
"I'll forgive you for mistaking it as a kiss due to the fact you are only nine, but that was only a peck. _This_ is a kiss."  
He slipped his hand behind Brienne's neck and drew her in for an openmouthed kiss. Tyrion had run out of the room so fast (screeching and slamming the door) she had hardly time to blush.  
"If you wanted to drive him away this was a rather effective method."  
"I know." he murmured and pressed his lips against her throat. "You look hot and I want to snog you without him retching in the backround."  
"Understandable." she said before she grew too distraced to talk.

"Oh, no." She drew back and looked at him. "Now you've got lipstick _everywhere_."  
He bit his lip and looked up to her through golden lashes.  
"You sure about the everywhere part? Then I can take that as costume for tomorrow. Maybe you should check." he purred and slowly tucked at the scarf to bare his other shoulder.  
"I'm afraid 'dress in red' requires some acutal clothes." she laughed and tackled him into one of the heaps of clothes.


End file.
